Mobile communications devices, such as tablets or smartphones, may be mounted to a dashboard or other interior surface of a vehicle for hands-free use, in the sense that a user may use the device (e.g., via a touchscreen) without the need to manually support the device. However, the vehicle interior may be subject to significant vibrations and shocks. While vibrations, e.g., while the vehicle is idling, may make it difficult for the user to make accurate contact with a desired portion of the touchscreen. Furthermore, if the mobile device is connected to a network via a cable, port, or other physical link, the sustained vibrations and shocks may dislodge the link from its port or even damage both the link and the port.